User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown!
Hey, guys! I'm gonna try something a little different for this year's OCC! Prologue Ten days 'till Christmas... It was storming. Not just a light rain, or a gentle snow, no, it was a gale of freezing, biting wind that shoved a legion of snow around the sky like it was trying to conduct an orchestra. The dark, roiling clouds completely blotted out the sky. Even if it hadn’t been past sunset, there would have been a lack of warm sunlight. Evidently, everyone believed outside was the equivalent of certain pain and suffering, as it was devoid of all life. The storm hung heavy over the rather large neighborhood. The houses were of all shapes, colors, and sizes, liable to change very frequently as their occupants saw fit. A concrete road connected the buildings to the house system. In the distance, the glow of a city weakly shined through the racing wind. Warm light glowed faintly from the windows of homes. One of these homes belonged to a duo of friends. The male sat comfortably in a soft chair near a soft, warm fire contained in a fireplace. His steely, cold, blue eyes darted back and forth, reading words on the glowing screen of his phone. A comfortable blanket covered his crisp, white shirt and blue jeans. He lifted a pale hand to brush a messy lock of pale brown hair from his face. The other, a female, was upstairs, typing away at a computer. In stark contrast to her friend’s pale complexion, her skin was tanned. Dark, wavy brown hair cascaded down her back and chest in messy locks as she worked. She wore a hot pink jacket over her light pink shirt, and her lower body was adorned with a dark blue skirt and leggings. Suddenly, the house was plunged into darkness. A small, terrified yelp permeated the air, which had been previously occupied by the faint howling of the wind. Rapid, heavy footsteps soon followed after as the taller boy raced up the carpeted staircase and into his companion’s room. The flashlight clutched in his hand illuminated the form of a small girl desperately feeling around in the dark for a pink flashlight that had fallen onto the floor. Two quick strides later, the boy was at the girl’s side. She relaxed after registering her friend’s face. The fallen flashlight was quickly handed over into the child’s smaller hands. They shared a smile with each other. Then everything went black. Everything hurt. Her head hurt, her legs hurt, basically all parts of her body were screaming in protest. Order groaned, but then quickly stifled it, only letting out what was comparable to a choking sound. Despite her heavy eyelids, she forced them open and looked around. To her horror, she wasn’t alone. Five other bodies lay scattered haphazardly around her. Each one’s limbs were sprawled about, as if they had been carelessly tossed into what appeared to be a small, stone jail cell. Each person had a few scratches or bruises from their treatment. Order recognized Narrator immediately. He was noticeably taller than the others and also much paler. Her chocolate brown eyes darted to the next inert form in desperation. Pig Master was almost curled in on himself on one side, but his right arm and leg were flung out as if trying to reach for something that wasn’t there. He wore the same clothes as Narrator, but in a smaller size. His green eyes were closed. He wasn’t awake. Order’s breath caught in her throat. Domitron was shivering. His light brown hair was smeared across his face, like it was trying to warm him. His arms, covered by a black sweater-like shirt, twitched towards his torso. His legs, clothed by a pair of slightly baggy, gray pants, also pulled themselves to the center of his chest. He still remained unconscious, despite his body’s struggle to activate itself. Rengeki was limp, scarily so, in the corner of the cell. Her short, black hair fell down messily to her shoulders and spread itself arbitrarily across her face. A small strand of hair moved up and down with the rhythm of her breathing. A black and blue jacket with white trim covered her green and white plaid skirt and blue vest-like shirt with a yellow bow adornment. She wore baggy socks with cute, brown loafers. In addition, she had a white and blue flower clip in her hair. Ocelot, or Slayer, was mostly hidden by a brown wool jacket. Her hair, which was a muddy brown color, was tied up in a somewhat lazy ponytail, as if hastily done. She wore a t-shirt with spiral patterns of cascading purple colors. Her pants were a light brown color that complimented her jacket and hair. Order reached out dully towards them all, indecision holding her back. Suddenly, Domitron lurched forward and sat up. His eyes were terrified and haunted. “Let go of me!” He screamed, standing up in a ragged motion. Order stood up, crying out in dual panic. That snapped him out of his daze. Dark brown, nearly black eyes suddenly refocused as Domitron regained his sense of being. He took in a deep breath and attempted to calm himself. The others awoke in rapid succession. Rengeki screamed and folded in on herself. Slayer groaned and drowsily looked around. Narrator rose to his feet in a fluid motion, looking alert but weak. Pig Master sat up and hastily scanned the others in worry. Domitron watched all of them for a moment, and then slowly brought his gaze to Order. “Where… are we?” She wished she knew. Category:Blog posts